winx_club_sirenixfandomcom-20200213-history
Flora
Flora is the Guardian Fairy of Nature. She studies at Alfea College and is one of the Winx Club. She's the potion master of the group and makes tea for her friends. She is the second most powerful fairy, after Bloom. Personality Flora is a very sweet, shy, genuine, and a calm person. She loves plants of any kind! She is very cautious of her actions and tries not to do anything that could result in getting herself or the other Winx in trouble. She is shown to be aggresive at times, especially if nature is in danger. She cares about nature and doesn't want to hurt it. |-|The Fate of Bloom= Flora appears with the Winx on her first day in Magix, she and the other girls help Bloom against the Trix and Knut. Later, while the girls decided names for their group, Flora accepted the name proposed by Bloom. In the morning, Flora along with the other Winx, are assigned the task of cleaning the school without magic. While cleaning the stairs, Flora offered Tecna help to use the cleaning objects. During a small party that they had, after finishing the cleaning, Flora was witness of the creature that the Trix summoned to look for the Dragon Flame, they stop the creature without powers and the Trix as well. For defending the school, Ms.Faragonda gives back to Flora and the Winx their magical powers. At the end of the special, Flora appears to congratulate Bloom who successfully passed the test by unleashing her powers against the Trix. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Flora has short appearances; first when Flora is seen walking with the Winx, while Bloom explains to them about her dream and Tecna analyzes it. The next day, Flora is seen packing to go see her family in Linphea in the spring break. After the vacations, Flora along with the other girls comforts Bloom, who after knowing that she was adopted, has a lot of questions, Flora ask Bloom if she is sure she wants to know the answers. Bloom responds affirmatively and ask the girls for help, Flora along with the other Winx make a promise to help her get the answers. Later, Flora worried tells Stella that Bloom did not return to Alfea. Outside of the school, Flora searches for Bloom in the forest using her Super Pollen spell over the grass. After a fight with the Trix, Flora takes Mirta with her back to Alfea to help her. Later, Flora and the Winx are seen distracting the Red Fountain guards, while Bloom goes to see Sky during the parade and finally Flora appears reading, while Bloom leaves Alfea. |-|The Battle for Magix= Flora appears first, with the other Winx comforting Bloom. The fairy of nature is seen again, after the events in Cloud Tower, when Stella, Brandon, Riven and Knut return to Alfea crossing a portal along with Ms.Griffin and her students but without Bloom and Sky who stayed behind to distract the monsters and facilitate the escape for the others. Flora, Musa and Tecna ask Stella where Bloom was, the blonde fairy says that she and Sky should be in Alfea now. Moments later, Musa, Tecna and Stella encourage Flora to reverse the pumpkin spell on Mirta, Flora tries and successfully manages to give back to Mirta her normal appearance. During the final battle, Flora was dragged into a twister and was temporarily unconscious. The other Winx managed to hold Flora and formed a circle to invoke a convergence spell that defeated Stormy and Darcy. When the battle ended, the Prom party was celebrated. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Flora meets a Helia, a new specialist who she falls in love with. |-|Season 3= In the third season of the Winx Club, Flora, with the rest of the Winx girls, return to Alfea. Although at first they do not know it, the new villain, Valtor, seems to be starting some trouble for them. In this season they earn their full fledged fairyform, known as Enchantix. In this season, it is revealed that Flora came from Linphea and that she has a little sister named Miele. She receives her Enchantix by saving her sister from drowning in the stream. In the final episode Flora assists Bloom and the other Winx in defeating Valtor. |-|Season 4= Flora and the Winx Club become teachers at Alfea. During an obstacle course that the Winx Club presented, she was injured in the obstacle course. Alice was wrongly accused for the setting of the party bomb and was expelled. Flora insisted on seeing her, but instead encountered the Wizards of the Black Circle. She is attacked but recovers. Flora travels to Earth with the rest of the Winx in search of the last fairy, Roxy. Flora gains her Believix after Roxy resolves to believe in the Winx Club and their magic. Flora becomes good friends with Roxy, teaching her how to use her powers. Her romance continues with Helia. Flora works the medical station in the Love & Pet shop. Later in the series, Flora confronts and fights Diana, the Earth's Fairy of Nature whose powers overshadow Flora's. Flora struggles fighting Diana's spells, but, with Helia's encouragement, overcomes Diana, though with much difficulty. She and the rest of the Winx Club fight the Wizards of the Black Circle / Fairy Hunters in a final confrontation at the Omega Dimension and then defeat them, freezing the Wizards there permanently. In the final scene of the season 4 finale, she is seen flying with the rest of the Winx Club into the sunset in their Enchantix forms, presumably back to Magix. |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Flora and her friends (minus Bloom) graduate from Alfea. Upon receiving a jewelry box containing her diploma, Flora officially becomes one with nature and is designated the guardian fairy of her home world, Linphea. Her friends undergo the same rite of passage and afterwards, Flora spends her final night at her dorm room in Alfea with her friends before moving on to the next phase of her life. As the months pass by, however, Flora and the others eventually visit Earth where Bloom is depressed over her still-incomplete Enchantix powers and not knowing how to find her missing birth parents. Along with the rest of the Winx Club, Flora decides to accompany Bloom on her quest to find her birth parents and restore her home planet, Domino. After a brutal fight with the Ancestral Witches, Bloom and Sky defeat them and eventually restore life to Domino and all of its inhabitants, including Bloom's parents. At the end, Flora attends the celebration of Domino's restoration and Bloom taking her rightful place as the heir to the throne, last seen dancing with Helia. Season 5 Coming Soon... Trix Tricks She, Musa and Stella goes to Linphea to find the Flower of the Depths. Later on, she bonded with Desiryee and took her, Musa, and Stella to the Flower of the Depths. But when she went inside, the flower was supringly became mutated and was trying to attack the girls and the Selkies. Luckily, she used a spell to transform the flower back to normal. The flower, according to Flora's Guardian of Sirenix, said she was brave and there is only one more gem to complete. The girls head back and calls Aisha. Aisha tells them to go meet her and Tecna in Roccaluce Gourge. Appearance Flora has a long honey brown hair, she has green-swampy eyes, and has a tan skin. Flora wears a green top and underneath is a pink shirt with a pink vest. Her skirt are kind of sharp and has pink and green edges. She wears high-heeled shoes that are pink and green. Her hair is tied up and is decorated with a green bow. Harmonix Flora wears a tube top with colored with a light green color and in the middle is a pink petal-like. Her skirt is in a form of a petal with pink colors. Her sandals consists of two straps; a pink one and a green one. Her hair is longer and is tied up. She wears a shell on her hair, and two rose bracelets. Sirenix Flora wears a green mermaid skin tube top, a pale green skirt, pink leggings with pale green ribbons tied around. She also wears high-heeled boots. She wears two violet and pink flowers in her hair and wears a green ribbon tied around her arm. Her wings are seashell shaped wings with spring green and magenta colors and also has a hot pink border. Flora_3D_Sirenix.jpg|3D Flora_2D_Sirenix.jpg|2D Category:Winx Club Category:Flora Characters Category:Sirenix Fairies Category:Sirenix Possessors Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Linphea Category:Nature Kick Category:Alfea Category:Sirenix Category:Power Of Sirenix Category:Nickelodeon